


Dawn

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Lost
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, In which Sawyer and his girlfriends live happily ever after in Dharmaville, Multi, Polyamory, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Kate will move her body closer into Juliet’s frame, and Juliet will tighten her hands around her waist that never leave her side all night, and Sawyer will smile at the vision of love laid out before him.





	Dawn

It’s easy, effortless, the way that Sawyer rolls over in the morning, reaches past rumpled blankets and patterned sheets to find himself in the familiar space of affection, the kind that belongs to him and only him. It’s the first thing — the first feeling — that he’s ever had a sense of ownership of, and it’s practically a goddamn miracle that he doesn’t have to fight to keep it. 

At least, not anymore.

He’ll kiss both his loves: usually Juliet first, because she’s closest to him and always hogs the space in the middle of the bed, craving all of the warmth and contact that her position can bring. Then he’ll move his lips to the nearest stretch of Kate’s skin, tanned and freckled and gorgeous, and she almost always sighs in her sleep, reacting to his touch. She dreams deep and easy, so unlike the way she used to when they were first on this island out of circumstance rather than choice, and Sawyer finds himself marveling at their shared peace almost constantly. They’re so fortunate, so content, all three of them, and it’s not conventional but it’s so right. 

When he muses like this, sleepy and sentimental and honest, his voice nearly drips with admiration. Kate and Juliet both beam because of it, knowing. Sawyer is long past the point of being too smug to say his feelings.

His girls snuggle into his kiss each morning, even if they’re too tired or half-awake to really feel it. Kate will move her body closer into Juliet’s frame, and Juliet will tighten her hands around her waist that never leave her side all night, and Sawyer will smile at the vision of love laid out before him.

He thinks that for him, this is what love is meant to look like. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same username, sweeterthankarma.


End file.
